Mobile devices are used for a variety of purposes. Users may wish to use a particular mobile device for personal applications such as games, reading news distributed using really simple syndication (RSS), web browsing and general leisure. Corporations may want the same mobile device to be used for a subset of functionality required for a user to complete their job.
However, when a mobile device is used for both corporate and personal matters, a corporation may choose to limit the risk of exposure of data on the mobile device. This may be done, for example, through the implementation of information technology (IT) policies on the mobile device. Such policies sometimes lead to a poor user experience, as the mobile device may be locked such that no new applications may be loaded onto the mobile device. Alternatively, the mobile device may be restricted regarding which non-work-related applications may be loaded onto the device. For example, an IT policy on the mobile device may, in a effort to prevent potential spread of viruses, prohibit the user of the mobile device from downloading software from any location other than a specifically approved location. In this manner, the range of applications that the user can install may be significantly limited.